Plunderseeds/Gallery
Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Black vine appears S4E01.png Vines growing out of control S4E1.png|Plunderseed vines spreading through Ponyville Granny Smith pulling at black vine S4E01.png Applejack and family pulling at vines S4E01.png Apple Bloom pulling at black vine S4E01.png Big McIntosh whipped by black vine S4E01.png Applejack pulling on a vine S4E1.png|Applejack failing to remove vine infestation at Sweet Apple Acres Applejack inspecting vine up close S4E01.png Big Mac surrounded by vines S4E01.png Big McIntosh vine-whipped again S4E01.png Sweet Apple Acres covered in vines S4E01.png Ponyville covered in vines S4E1.png|Plunderseeds take over Ponyville Rainbow Dash faces down storm cloud S4E01.png Rainbow Dash stuck in cloud S4E01.png Rainbow Dash at stormclouds S4E1.png|Unnatural storm clouds, evidently an effect of the plunderseeds Storm clouds shooting lightning S4E01.png Black vines outside Carousel Boutique S4E01.png Rarity putting out her magic S4E1.png|Plunderseed spores causing Rarity's magic to malfunction Town Hall covered in vines S4E01.png Rarity frightened by black vines S4E01.png Black vines and thorny clouds in Ponyville S4E01.png Pinkie Pie slides on black vine S4E01.png|Wheee!! Pinkie Pie stomping on vines S4E01.png Applejack "half of Equestria" S4E01.png Twilight dives toward the library S4E01.png Twilight "half day, half night" S4E01.png The Mane Six march into Ponyville S4E01.png Twilight and friends stand in a circle S4E01.png Zecora leaving the Everfree Forest S4E01.png Black vine takes Applejack's hat S4E01.png|Vine: "Look,I'm a cowboy. Howdy howdy howdy!" Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Everfree Forest S4E2.png Main 6 walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Main six in the Everfree Forest S4E2.png Twilight's friends watching Twilight walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E2.png Twilight, Rarity and Applejack looking at the creek S4E02.png Twilight falls in front of her friends S4E02.png Twilight and Spike in front of the tree S4E02.png Main 6 and Spike walking through the forest S4E02.png Twilight and Spike walks away S4E02.png Ponies attacked by vines S4E2.png|Cherry Berry and Comet Tail being attacked by a black vine Discord gestures toward Everfree Forest S4E02.png Twilight galloping into Everfree Forest S4E02.png Black vines inside a ravine S04E02.png Light and black vines in a cave S4E02.png Pinkie Pie "take the stairs, silly!" S4E02.png Spike finds a vantage point S4E02.png Twilight attacked S4E2.png|Plunderseed vines using their spores on Twilight Sparkle Vine prepares to attack S4E02.png Vines respond S4E02.png Rainbow Dash attacks S4E02.png Pinkie Pie teases the vine S4E02.png Rarity teases the vine S4E02.png Fluttershy teases the vine S4E02.png Applejack avoids the vines S4E02.png Plunder Vine Growth S4E2.png|A tangled mass of black vines after encountering (and losing to) the Mane Six Unicorn Blast S4E2.png|Direct unicorn magic is highly effective on plunderseed vines Plunder Vines around Tree of Harmony S4E2.png|The Tree of Harmony, drained of power and infested with vines Close up of the Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Vines grabbing Twilight S4E2.png Twilight tries to escape from the vines S4E2.png Twilight cutting vine with magic S4E2.png Tree of Harmony branch S4E2.png Twilight hovering in front of Tree of Harmony S4E02.png Vines speeding toward Twilight S4E2.png Vines spinning around Twilight S4E2.png Vine grabbing Element of magic S4E2.png Twilight levitating Elements toward tree S4E2.png Elements going into place S4E2.png Element of magic going into place S4E2.png Vines disappearing S4E2.png Vines Destroyed S4E2.png|The power of the Tree of Harmony eradicating the vines Everfree Forest being restored S4E2.png Vines disappearing from Ponyville S4E2.png Category:Galleries